Je suis bourré ?
by Swato
Summary: Quand Stiles voit débarquer une ombre dans sa chambre, il s'attend à tout, sauf à un Derek bourré. Two Shot. Sterek.
1. Je suis bourré ?

**Titre: **Je suis bourré ?**  
**

**Auteur:** Swato

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas (_shit !_)

**Résumé:** J'ai dit: les loups garou ne sont jamais bourrés et Scott a voulu faire le test ... Combien de bouteille vous avez bu ?... J'ai perdu le compte à 20.

**Note:** Ceci est un One shot. Ça m'est venu en regardant un épisode où Stiles disait que Scott ne pouvait même pas être bourré et que c'était ennuyeux ou un truc du genre. Et si les loups garou pouvait être bourré finalement ?

Spoil sur la saison 1, mais pas sur la 2 ^^

* * *

**Je suis bourré ?**

.

.

.

Stiles était en train de faire une dissertation dont le sujet était "_Dans quelle mesure la lecture des romans permet-elle de connaître une période historique et une société ?_" mais c'était trop chiant, alors il avait décidé de parler de l'utilisation des nouvelles technologies du genre "comment on pouvait suivre un loup garou à la trace grâce à son portable" ou "comment trouver l'origine d'un message". Oh, merde, c'était dommage, il n'avait pas le droit de parler des loups garou.

Il soupira en faisant taper son crayon sur la table, bouger l'aidait à réfléchir, pas qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir intensément mais il devait rendre cette dissertation... hier normalement ? Ouais c'était ça, il aurait du la rendre hier. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner avec brutalité. Il sursauta violemment en voyant une main commencer à ouvrir la fenêtre et se saisit de la première chose qui lui passait sous la main... Une agrafeuse donc.

Bon, ça ferait l'affaire.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit complétement, la main disparut. Le cœur de Stiles était suspendu au mouvement à l'extérieur de chez lui. Enfin, façon de parler, parce qu'un cœur ça se suspend pas. Mais un cœur ça s'arrête et il en avait très peu envie. Soudain, en un mouvement qu'il put à peine voir, une ombre sauta littéralement au milieu de sa chambre, sans un bruit. Stiles lança l'agrafeuse avec une adresse qui l'étonna lui même mais l'objet n'atteignit jamais sa cible qui l'attrapa au vol. Cible qui avait des cheveux bruns. Des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleu et une veste en cuir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui rappelait quelqu'un ?

« Derek ! ? s'exclama t-il. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, encore ? On t'a pas appris que c'était mal de rentrer chez les gens en entrant par leur fenêtre ? Bon je fais pareil mais c'est pas une excuse, j'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque moi ! babilla t-il.

- C'est vrai d'abord, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici moi ? Dit-il en regardant autour de lui avec perplexité »

Stiles se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans la tenue du loup garou était étrange, il avait l'air... détendu. Oula...

« Euuh, Derek ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as donné quelque chose que ce quelqu'un n'aurait pas du te donner ? demanda t-il.

- Hein ? s'exclama fort peu gracieusement Derek.

- O... Okaaay ! Je répète plus clairement: est-ce que t'as fumé quelque chose de pas net ? Ou... Ou bu quelque chose de pas net ? l'éclaira t-il en illustrant ses propos avec de grand mouvement de bras.

- Bu ? Oh ouais. Scott voulait apprendre, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. »

Stiles se rassit sur sa chaise avec prudence, regardant Derek qui était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce. Et... Est-ce qu'il vacillait ?

« Apprendre quoi ? demanda t-il en grimaçant. »

Rien que de penser à Derek en train d'apprendre quelque chose à Scott, ça lui filait les jetons.

« J'ai dit: les loups garou ne sont jamais bourrés et il a voulu faire le test.

- Et ? interrogea t-il en fermant les fenêtres internet qu'il avait ouverte pour ses recherches.

- Et voilà, en conclut Derek. »

Stiles se mordit les lèvres et se tourna lentement pour observer Derek en catimini. Les cheveux du brun semblaient en pagaille et beaucoup moins en ordre que d'habitude, son t-shirt était à moitié dans son pantalon et il était... complétement débraillé. Si on ajoutait à cela que ses yeux bleu étaient dans le vague, il ne fallut pas des heures à Stiles pour comprendre que Scott avait eut raison.

« T'es complétement bourré, murmura t-il. »

Derek fronça les sourcils en l'observant puis il regarda sa main qui tenait encore l'agrafeuse que Stiles lui avait lancé.

« Je rêve où tu m'as jeté une agrafeuse ?

- Oh bon sang ! rit-il. Combien de bouteille vous avez bu ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils, il était très calme... par rapport à d'habitude. Si il avait été dans son état normal, Stiles serait sûrement déjà tué et enterré pour lui avoir jeté une agrafeuse et pour s'être moqué de lui. Mais... Mais il ne le faisait pas. Parce qu'il était bourré. Stiles éclata de rire, ça méritait bien un petit foutage de gueule pour toute les fois où Derek l'avait menacé de le déchiqueter.

« J'ai perdu le compte à 20, déclara Derek. »

Il avait l'air si sérieux que Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

« Et, et ? Tête qui tourne ? Tu te sens sur un petit nuage ? T'as envie de rire stupidement ou de danser ? Tu vois un éléphant rose ?

- Non, pas d'éléphant mais j'aurais préféré. Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? grogna t-il.

- Oh punaise, mec, c'est vraiment trop nul, j'ai prêté ma caméra à Danny, geignit-il. »

Pas moyen d'immortaliser ce moment mémorable... Quel gâchis ! Derek vacilla plus fort qu'avant et Stiles eut finalement pitié de lui. Qui sait ce que ferait Derek si il savait qu'il l'avait laissé s'affaler sur la moquette ! Il posa avec hésitation ses mains sur les épaules du loup garou et l'amena jusqu'à son lit.

« Bon, tu sais quoi ? Assieds toi là, j'espère que t'as pas envie de dégueuler parce que j'ai lavé ma chambre hier et y a pas moyen que je recommence, je suis pas une femme de ménage moi, hein. Tu connais la règle ? C'est celui qui vomit qui nettoie alors retiens ça si une violente envie de gerber te viens, ok ?

- Je suis pas chez moi alors ? demanda Derek, perplexe.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne reconnais pas ta chambre ? s'amusa Stiles. »

Complétement allumé. Il était jeté ! C'était plus drôle que ce qu'il avait pensé ! Derek semblait de plus en plus perdu et le voir froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension le faisait se tordre de rire... Intérieurement bien sûr, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagirait un Derek bourré ET en colère !

« Tu te fous de moi, statua Derek avec un air menaçant. »

Voilà, il l'avait vu venir celle là.

« Un peu. Bon d'accord, beaucoup. Mais eh ! Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ! ? ricana t-il.

- Je suis bourré ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

- Plus que bourré je dirais. Mais c'est pas grave hein, t'inquiète pas, tu reste le violent, le viril et le méchant loup garou alpha que tout le monde connait...enfin, pas tout le monde mais... bref »

Derek grogna et il ne sut pas si c'était une réponse où un borborygme étrange... Enfin bref. Stiles poussa légèrement l'épaule de Derek qui retomba mollement sur le matelas. Il grogna:

« T'as de la chance, je suis un mec gentil alors je vais te laisser cuver ton vin comme une grande personne, évite juste de baver sur mon oreiller, rit-il. »

Imaginer Derek en train de baver... Hilarant. Stiles soupira et retourna à son ordinateur dans l'intention de terminer sa dissertation. Il lui restait juste un paragraphe alors ça devrait être vite fait. Il espérait juste que Derek n'était pas du genre à ronfler parce que ça casserait le mythe du loup garou surpuissant et il ne pourrait s'empêcher de tout raconter à Scott. Tiens en parlant de Scott...

« Et Scott ? demanda t-il en écrivant sur sa copie en même temps.

- L'est rentré chez lui, grommela le brun.

- Ok. »

Il espérait aussi que Scott n'avait pas fait de détour inconsidéré... Chez Allison par exemple. Il eut le temps de copier son paragraphe, terminant par une phrase ouverte sur l'évolution des nouvelles technologies. Derek avait du s'endormir. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que la voix du loup garou le fasse sursauter.

« Tu trouve que je suis méchant ?

- Bordel, tu dors pas. Tu m'as fichu la frousse de ma vie. Enfin, non, la première frousse de ma vie, c'est quand tu m'as claqué la tête contre le volant de ma merveilleuse voiture chérie. Et après, c'est toute les fois où tu m'as violemment plaqué contre toute sorte d'obstacle. Tu sais ? Genre mur, sol, bagnole... »

Stiles marqua son nom et son prénom sur la copie, finalisant son devoir quand le silence pesant de Derek l'interpella. Il se retourna sur sa chaise de bureau et contempla le loup garou allongé sur son lit. Ses yeux étaient ouvert et fixaient le mur, ses sourcils étaient froncés preuve d'une intense réflexion. Tout dans son attitude transpirait l'amertume.

« Ok, t'as l'alcool triste toi. J'en reviens pas de devoir remonter le moral à un loup garou adulte et de six ans plus vieux que moi mais bon, si t'as besoin ben... je préfère ça que de me retrouver enterré en pleine forêt alors... Si tu prends la définition du mot méchant c'est: personne dont les actions font du mal à autrui. Mais tu nous as pas mal aidé, enfin, surtout Scott donc on peut pas dire que tu sois foncièrement méchant ou mauvais. T'es juste un peu brute mais bon, l'attitude bad boy, ça te va bien, hein ? Je suppose que ça va de paire avec la lycanthropie ou un truc du genre. Rassuré ?

- Hn, grogna Derek. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Stiles en profita pour ranger les affaires qu'il avait éparpillé un peu partout en faisant son devoir.

« Juste un peu brute, répéta le loup garou.

- Oh, mon petit Derek, je te taquine ! Si on avait été à l'Elementary School tous les deux à la même époque, je t'aurais certainement tiré les couettes rien que pour t'embêter !

- Ah bon ? grogna t-il.

- Bien sûr que oui ! J'aurais peut-être même essayé de regarder sous ta jupe, qui sait ! »

Stiles s'amusait comme un fou.

« Je portais pas de jupe à l'Elementary School.

- Que tu dis ! s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Un nouveau silence. Stiles était en train de ranger son cahier dans son sac quand il se sentit brusquement élever dans les airs.

« Wo wo wo ! s'exclama t-il. »

Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il était jeté sur son lit comme un malpropre avec un loup garou apparemment en colère au dessus de lui. Le regard rouge de Derek se planta dans le sien et il frissonna violemment. Le loup garou gronda, le son montant de sa poitrine.

« Ok, ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je m'excuse ! Me tue pas ! débita Stiles à toute vitesse. »

Derek se pencha lentement sur lui et l'angoisse de Stiles monta d'un cran quand il envahit son espace vital.

« J'ai dit que je m'excusais, geignit-il.

- Ouais, gronda le loup. »

La large main de Derek se posa sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait la chamade. Il releva la tête, montrant à Stiles son regard vermeille et ses canines qui venaient de s'allonger.

« Mais tu mens, continua t-il. »

Stiles pensa qu'il allait mourir. Sa seule consolation, c'était qu'il avait pu se foutre de la gueule du loup garou avant de rendre l'âme. Le souffle de Derek joua sur la peau de sa nuque et la présence du loup garou se fit soudainement plus présente autour de lui. Ses jambes étaient de chaque coté de son corps, son torse effleurait le sien avec légèreté alors que sa tête était penchée et très, _très_ proche de son cou. Si il s'était résolu à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, il fut surpris du sursaut qui l'agita quand Derek posa ses crocs sur sa carotide.

_Très vampirique comme endroit, pensa Stiles. Putain je délire, il est presque en train de me déchiqueter et je pense à ça !_

La pression sur sa peau se faisant plus pressente, il se décida enfin à réagir et posa sa main sur le biceps de Derek.

« Non, Derek, dit-il fermement.

- Oh que si, gronda t-il.

- Oh que non ! C'est mal, tu es un alpha et devenir un loup garou c'est pas mon trip, même si c'est très cool. »

Le loup garou - même si il était bourré - sembla prendre sa remarque avec sérieux, les crocs se retirèrent de sa jugulaire et Stiles relâcha enfin son souffle. Derek grogna. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ce qui s'en suivit. Le loup garou s'affaissa dans ses bras et tomba de tout son poids sur lui, l'écrasant contre le matelas.

« Ouf ! Putain Derek, t'es pas léger, se plaignit-il. Derek ? appela t-il. »

Pas de réponse. Ok. Recommence pour voir.

« Derek ? appela t-il à nouveau »

Seul une respiration lente et régulière lui répondit. Le loup garou s'était endormi. Stiles poussa une plainte fort peu masculine.

« Manquait plus que ça. »

Stiles essaya bien de se libérer du poids du loup garou mais il était vraiment trop lourd. Il soupira et arrêta de s'escrimer contre du vent. Il repensa à la conversation loufoque qu'il avait eut avec Derek. Aparemment, le loup garou se souciait de l'image qu'il leur donnait. Il n'en avait pas eut l'air jusque là, voir Derek bourré lui avait quand même apprit quelque chose finalement.

« Dis Derek, murmura t-il. De tout les lieux, pourquoi est-ce que c'est chez moi que tu es venu ? »

Un sourire amusé éclaira son visage. Un soupire de bien être s'échappa des lèvres du loup garou et Stiles se figea de surprise. Il hésita un moment - parce que franchement, se retrouver écrasé par un loup garou, y avait de quoi hésiter - puis passa ses bras dans le dos de Derek. Juste à titre pédagogique, bien sûr, c'était pour voir comment il allait réagir.

Pas de réaction.

Stiles renifla d'amusement et de gêne aussi un peu. Il fit glisser sa main de l'omoplate aux cheveux bruns décoiffés et cette fois-ci, il fut récompensé par un nouveau soupire de satisfaction. Il pencha la tête pour voir son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Derek aussi serein, aussi détendu. La légère barbe attisa sa curiosité et il toucha sa joue avec incertitude. Il ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver avec un loup garou furieux sur les bras. Une fois mais pas deux. Quand sa main migra vers les lèvres de Derek, il sut qu'il était fichu. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ce genre de chose sur le compte de la curiosité. Stiles soupira et enleva sagement sa main, la reposant dans le dos large de la personne qui le squattait.

La vérité, c'est qu'il avait aimé toute les fois où Derek l'avait plaqué contre n'importe quelle surface - bon... sauf quand il lui avait éclaté la tronche contre le volant, il n'était pas maso - et que chaque fois qu'il envahissait son espace, il le regardait faire avec l'espoir que peut-être, un jour, il se pencherait un peu plus. Beaucoup plus, en fait.

« Ouais... Je suis fichu, chuchota t-il. »

Sa main - la traitresse - se dirigea vers la nuque du loup garou, le contact de sa peau l'électrisa. Derek remua un peu au dessus de lui, toujours endormi et Stiles s'immobilisa. Le loup garou soupira doucement.

« Stiles, souffla t-il d'une voix à peine audible. »

Une vague d'euphorie monta dans son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine et il sourit.

« Peut-être pas finalement. »

.

**- Fin** -

.

* * *

**Note:**

**Elementary School :** l'équivalent de l'école primaire aux Etats Unis.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. J'étais bourré ?

**Titre: **Je suis bourré ?**  
**

**Auteur:** Swato

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas (_shit !_)

**Résumé:** J'ai dit: les loups garou ne sont jamais bourrés et Scott a voulu faire le test ... Combien de bouteille vous avez bu ?... J'ai perdu le compte à 20.

**Note:** Spoil sur la saison 1, mais pas sur la 2.

Bon... Ben ce ne sera pas un One Shot finalement mais un Two Shot XD. Vous pouvez vous applaudir, si la suite est là, c'est grâce à vous ^^

.

Je crois que je vais dédier ce chapitre à **Lasurvolte** avec qui j'ai eut de longues discussions qui m'ont soufflés quelques petites bonnes idées. :-)

* * *

**J'étais bourré ?**

.

.

.

Derek soupira de bien être. C'était bizarre, son lit était confortable aujourd'hui. Parce que bon, même si sa chambre était l'une des pièces les mieux conservées de la maison, elle avait quand même été endommagée. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas ce désagréable rappel de l'incendie. L'odeur de poussière et de bois brulé semblait même avoir disparue. Son matelas dégageait une chaleur agréable et cela lui donnait envie de rester dans son lit toute la journée rien que pour pouvoir profiter de cette température idéale. Il était sensible au changement de température, quoi qu'en pense les autres sur la résistance des loups garou. Il détestait avoir froid.

Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de se lever maintenant, il était bien trop confortable. Derek frotta sa joue contre l'oreiller et se rendormit.

La deuxième fois qu'il prit conscience de son réveil imminent, il n'ouvrit pas non plus les yeux. Il sentait le soleil chauffer agréablement son dos et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour échapper à la luminosité qui passait à travers ses paupières. Un battement sourd résonna à ses oreilles et il soupira. Le bruit était apaisant et régulier.

_Étrange._

Il ne se souvenait pas de cette particularité venant de son oreiller. En fait, il était presque sûr que le coussin n'avait jamais eut de cœur. Derek ouvrit brutalement les yeux, avant de le regretter à cause de la lumière qui les lui brûla. Il grogna puis les ouvrit plus lentement cette fois-ci, grimaçant parce qu'un petit mal de tête venait de s'installer à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir mit un drap à carreaux bleu et rouge dans son lit. D'ailleurs, il était certain de n'avoir jamais eut de drap à carreaux bleu et rouge dans ses placards.

« Qu'est-ce que ... ? grogna t-il en se redressant. »

Sa vision s'éclaircit et se posa sur une _chemise_ à carreaux bleu et rouge, sur un t-shirt bleu et enfin sur le visage de Stiles.

_Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti fiche dans ma chambre ? se demanda Derek_

A moitié dans les vapes il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite avant de comprendre.

_Bon d'accord. Alors qu'est-ce que, moi , je fiche dans la chambre de Stiles ?_

Et surtout, pourquoi était-il _sur_ lui ? Son crâne l'élança et il grogna de douleur à nouveau, s'effondrant sur le torse en dessous de lui. Oh, pas bouger, surtout ne pas bouger. L'avait-on assommé ? Ou drogué ? Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien !

Derek prit une courte inspiration avec l'espoir que le cognement de sa tête s'arrêterait. L'odeur capiteuse et enivrante de Stiles lui emplit les narines et le loup sursauta à l'intérieur de lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il la sentait.

Cet enfoiré avait toujours senti bon.

C'était comme ça, il s'y été habitué, il y avait des personnes qui puaient et d'autres qui sentaient bon. Allison Argent puait mais Scott semblait trouver qu'elle avait un parfum _"envoutant"_. Quelle connerie.

Scott n'avait pas une odeur déplaisante, mais si il y avait une personne qui sentait bon, c'était indéniablement Stiles.

Il n'aurait pas vraiment pu décrire ce que cette odeur lui rappelait mais c'était une succession de souvenirs agréables. Un mélange de caramel et de sucre. Surement à cause de tout ces trucs bourrés de saccharose que Stiles s'enfilait à longueur de journée sans prendre la peine de respirer entre deux bouchées.

Derek grimaça et releva la tête. Ça ne lui expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il était affalé sur lui. Et pourquoi la main de Stiles était posée dans son dos. Il fronça les sourcils. De toute façon, un truc en plus, un truc en moins... Son mal de tête reflua et il avait commencé à se redresser prudemment pour ne pas réveiller l'adolescent quand Stiles grogna et resserra son bras autour de sa taille avant de lever l'autre pour l'enserrer. Derek gronda, il était dans de beaux draps maintenant !

Il leva la tête et observa les traits endormis de l'humain. Il écouta les battements de son cœur. Bon, au moins Stiles dormait vraiment et ne lui faisait pas une blague. Il aurait voulu éviter que l'adolescent le voit dans cette position, s'il pouvait échapper aux moqueries qui ne tarderaient pas à suivre il était preneur. Pas que ses moqueries l'affectaient, il l'encastrerait dans un mur, comme à son habitude, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver aujourd'hui.

Derek écarquilla les yeux quand la main de Stiles remonta le long de son dos pour se poser sur sa nuque. Le loup garou frissonna quand la paume rugueuse épousa la forme de son cou. En temps normal, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche à cet endroit. Même Kate à l'époque n'avait pas eut le droit de le faire. Son instinct lupin se révoltait de cette familiarité. Seul les mères punissant leurs louveteaux avaient le droit de les saisir par la nuque, et cet endroit était toujours prisé par leur ennemi lors d'une attaque à cause de sa vulnérabilité. Il allait repousser la main permissive quand un doux soupire s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux sur le visage endormi et laissa retomber sa main.

Le soleil jouait dans les cheveux de l'adolescent, donnant à ses cheveux châtains de curieux reflets cuivrés. Les cils de Stiles formaient deux ombres délicates sur ses joues, sa peau semblait douce et agréablement lisse, et juste en dessous du nez droit, tentatrices et entrouvertes se trouvaient ses lèvres. Derek devait admettre que quand il ne parlait pas, il avait l'air angélique.

Le loup garou soupira, combien de fois avait-il fait cette constatation déjà ? Une centaine de fois, sûrement.

Derek reposa doucement sa tête sur le torse de Stiles, bien décidé à faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à sa mort. Les battements sourds et réguliers de son cœur résonnèrent à son oreille et il ferma les yeux. Le contact de la main calleuse de Stiles sur son cou - calleuse à cause du Lacrosse - était étrange et nouveau mais il finit par s'habituer à sa présence et trouva ça un peu - mais un tout petit peu alors - agréable.

Il était en train de se rendormir quand un bruit de pas dans les escaliers parvint à ses oreilles hypersensibles. Merde.

_Le Shérif Stilinski._

Derek s'arracha brutalement à l'éteinte rassurante et bascula sur le sol, au pied du lit. Stiles en sursauta violemment, se redressant dans son lit. Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés par le sommeil et interrogateur.

« Ton père, dit-il avec précipitation. »

Stiles le regarda sans comprendre, fronçant les sourcils d'un air endormi.

« Ton père ! Répéta t-il avec urgence. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent, les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et juste avant que son père n'entre, Stiles se laissa retomber sur son lit et referma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Derek retint son souffle. La chute de Stiles avait été comique, il avait presque envie de rire. Mais tout était dans le "presque". La porte s'ouvrit sur le Shérif, ce dernier entra puis fit un sourire en voyant que son fils dormait.

« Bonne journée, murmura t-il. »

Le père resta un moment à la porte, puis il tourna enfin les talons et referma la porte derrière lui. Derek relâcha son souffle et se redressa, grimaçant en se tenant la tête d'une main. Stiles se redressa lui aussi et siffla, soulagé.

« C'était chaud, souffla t-il. »

Derek grogna et Stiles se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage.

« Maux de tête ? demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Le loup garou releva lentement la tête et le fusilla du regard mais Stiles ne perdit pas son sourire. Comment aurait-il pu avec ce qui s'était passé la veille ? Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On m'a assommé ?

- Oh ! Tu t'es assommé tout seul si tu veux mon avis ! Avec l'équivalent de plus d'une vingtaine de bouteilles de vodka, vu que tu as perdu le compte à 20. »

Derek se leva et le fixa sans comprendre. Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit, il recula tout de même sur le lit par prudence.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda t-il innocemment.

- Si tu veux survivre à cette conversation, t'as intérêt à me dire _exactement_ ce qu'il s'est passé, gronda Derek.

- Oh mon chou, tu me choque ! Après toute les folies qu'on a fait hier, me parler sur ce ton ! feignit-il de s'indigner. »

Derek passa du blanc au rouge en deux secondes à peine et Stiles se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? demanda t-il d'une voix atone.

- Ben oui, tu sais, continua t-il avec un regard éloquent. Je plaisante, espèce d'andouille ! Respire ! T'as débarqué de je sais pas où en disant que t'avais voulu apprendre à Scott qu'un loup garou ne pouvait pas être bourré - d'ailleurs, pour une fois que c'est _lui_ qui te donne une bonne leçon ! - vous avez bu comme des trous et te voilà ! reprit Stiles en se levant et en croisant les bras.

- J'étais bourré ? demanda Derek.

- Plus que ça si tu veux mon avis ! T'as pas l'alcool joyeux en tout cas. »

Cette remarque eut un effet assez corrosif sur Derek, il aurait du le savoir. N'avait-il pas déjà fait une "_Note à lui même_" en ce qui concernait le sens de l'humour du loup garou ? Derek s'avança à grand pas vers lui, les mâchoires serrés par la colère, son regard prit une teinte vermeille. Il le prit au col et le plaqua contre un des murs de la chambre alors que sa tête s'avançait avec provocation, outrepassant de loin la limite de son espace personnel.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? gronda t-il furieusement.

- Rien ! Mais rien de grave, j'ai dit ! Tu vas pas me tuer pour si peu ! répondit-il à toute vitesse. »

Les dents du loup garou venaient de s'allonger et Stiles ne put empêcher un frisson de courir le long de son dos. Derek grogna à la façon d'un loup, d'un son grave et censé être menaçant. Oui, _censé être menaçant_, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas exactement menacé. Derek se pencha encore et Stiles se sentit faire de même alors qu'une sonnette d'alarme carillonnait dans un coin de son cerveau. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, ce qui devait arriver un jour arriva, leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Stiles savait que techniquement, c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il avait intentionnellement avancé sa tête au moment où il se penchait, mais là il s'en fichait. Il retint un soupire quand sa bouche glissa sur celle de Derek. Les lèvres du loup étaient incroyablement chaude et jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'elles étaient aussi douce. Il s'imaginait plus un contact brut et âpre, comme tout les contacts qu'il entretenait avec Derek.

Les larges mains du loup garou se plaquèrent sur ses épaules et le reculèrent. Stiles sentit une vague de panique envahir sa poitrine et il ouvrit les yeux. Au moins, la colère de Derek semblait avoir fondu comme neige au soleil. Ses yeux avaient repris cette couleur bleu/vert qu'ils arboraient habituellement et ses crocs s'étaient rétractés. Le loup garou avait les sourcils froncés et Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, bon sang ! ?_

Parce que nul doute que c'était de sa faute, et uniquement de _SA_ faute. Stiles gigota, sentant son hyperactivité le démanger. Il tenta un sourire, qui se transforma en grimace. _Eh shit..._

« Bien fait pour toi, grommela t-il. T'avais qu'à pas te pencher aussi près. »

Derek haussa les sourcils et Stiles fut tenté de le noyer de paroles sur "_comment on finissait pas embrasser un loup garou sous la pression_", mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Parce que cette fois-ci, ce fut Derek qui se pencha un peu trop près. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau.

_Si ça pouvait faire taire, Stiles, pensa le loup garou avec une mauvaise foie évidente._

Pour être honnête, Stiles sentait trop bon pour son propre bien. Derek ferma les yeux et grogna en sentant une langue effrontée passer sur sa lèvre inférieure.

_Ce sale petit provocateur._

Stiles hésita, puis leva les bras et toucha légèrement de ses mains le cou de Derek. Le grognement appréciateur qui lui répondit lui redonna confiance et il pressa plus fortement ses doigts dans le creux de la nuque du loup garou. Il soupira et entrouvrit la bouche, tant qu'à faire, autant tenter d'aller jusqu'au bout avant que Derek ne le dépèce en petits morceaux et n'enterre sa dépouille dans les bois.

La langue de Derek dans sa bouche lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il ferma plus fort les yeux en inspirant avec hésitation. C'était trop bizarre. Et bizarrement bon.

Derek se colla brutalement contre lui pour le plaquer contre le mur et il gémit sourdement dans la bouche du loup garou sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Finalement, il allait peut-être finir par s'habituer à être plaqué contre un mur de cette façon. Contre n'importe quoi d'autre même. Quelque part, son cerveau s'était déconnecté, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il roulait le patin du siècle à Derek Hale, l'alpha, le loup garou poilu et ronchon.

Mais de toute façon, il devait avoir un coté maso. Parce que Derek l'amusait à râler comme il le faisait.

_Bon, il lui faisait un peu peur aussi parfois. Bon d'accord, il lui faisait VRAIMENT peur des fois. Mais est-ce que c'était le moment de penser à ça ?_

Non, définitivement non. Pas alors que la langue de Derek s'enroulait autour de la sienne et qu'il faisait cette chose incroyable avec ses lèvres. L'air vint à leur manquer et Stiles soupira. Derek s'éloigna, emportant ses merveilleuses lèvres avec lui et il rouvrit les yeux, les plantant dans le regard bleu qui lui faisait face. Ses mains s'étaient perdues dans la nuque du loup garou, l'une d'entre elles étaient profondément enfouies dans les mèches sombres. Stiles poussa un soupire tremblant.

« Tu me tues pas donc, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles hoqueta quand il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille:

« Ça ne saurait tarder. »

Le souffle brûlant du loup sur sa peau le fit tressaillir et il haleta quand les dents de Derek se pressèrent sur la peau juste en dessous de son oreille.

_Décidément, il avait quelque chose avec sa nuque en ce moment. Il l'avait déjà menacé de le transformer en loup garou hier, il s'était affalé sur lui, pensa t-il._

« Et après tu as murmuré mon prénom, pensa t-il à haute voix._  
_

- Quoi ? dit Derek en se reculant.

- J'ai dit ça tout haut ? s'exclama t-il. »

Stiles jura et enleva ses bras de Derek alors que celui-ci reculait de quelques pas. Il frotta sa main, sa peau le démangeait là où elle avait été en contact avec celle de Derek. Le loup garou ne se démonta pas pour autant. Pourtant, il venait quand même de lui dire qu'il avait murmuré son prénom... Mais il n'avait même pas l'air perturbé.

« J'ai murmuré ton prénom ? Lequel, le vrai ? demanda Derek.

- Comme si tu le connaissais, ricana Stiles. »

Finalement, il s'en remettait plutôt bien de ce baiser. Il n'avait pas encore perdu de sa verve. Derek haussa un sourcils et ajusta sa veste en cuir en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

« Tu serais surpris, rétorqua t-il. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras, il était certain que le loup garou bluffait. Derek enjamba la fenêtre et resta un moment assit. Stiles haussa les épaules avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Le loup garou pencha la tête sur le coté puis lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit, s'appuyant d'une main sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Derek le prit nonchalamment par le col et l'attira à lui. Il effleura brièvement ses lèvres et le repoussa ensuite d'une main sur le torse. Il passa son autre jambe par dessus la fenêtre et laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le dos de la main de Stiles en une caresse aérienne. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et le regarda faire avec une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre.

Derek se laissa tomber et atterrit souplement sur le sol, sans un bruit. Il se redressa et remonta le col de sa veste en cuir. Il se tourna alors vers Stiles qui l'observait depuis la fenêtre et ouvrit la bouche, prononçant silencieusement son vrai prénom.

De là où il se trouvait, Stiles vit Derek ouvrir la bouche et prit une violente inspiration. Oh merde.

_Mais comment est-ce qu'il le savait ! ?_

Il posa vivement ses deux mains contre l'appuie de fenêtre, les yeux écarquillés sur la silhouette qui s'en allait en trottinant en direction des bois.

« Oublies-le tout de suite ! cria t-il. Tu m'entends espèce de Garou de malheur ! ? Oublies tout de suite mon prénom, je te l'ordonne ! s'époumona t-il. »

Au loin, Derek Hale eut un petit sourire amusé.

.

**- Fin** -

.

* * *

**Note:**

Et la vraie fin cette fois-ci ^^

* * *

Alors alors ? Pas déçu de cette petite suite ?

N'hésitez pas, la review est votre plus grande amie, elle va pas vous mordre lol


End file.
